nemlefandomcom-20200215-history
2011
The Amazing Race was chosen to win the ORG of the Year award for one specific reason. To date, we here at NP have hosted a total of 62 ORGs. In all this time all of them have been Survivor-based. This is the first ORG to be hosted that isn't and it did quite well. To win 1 ORG takes a lot of work. To win 2 in a single series is impressive. To have those 2 wins be back-to-back is amazing. This year though, we saw Nemle22 take home 3 straight wins in the Survivor Squishy series. This is a first for NP and a rarity in the ORG community altogether. This is why Nemle22 was chosen to win this year's Player of the Year award. The Loser of the Year award may seem harsh. And usually it's not. Normally it's given to the player who truly tries their very best, but can never seem to do well in spite of their efforts. This year though, we chose a different route on who to give this. Moviefreak02 walks away with the title this year for his horrible performances. In 2011, he played a total of 4 ORGs; removed from SurVs 9, quit Survivor Squishy 2, quit Celebrity Survivor 4 and quit Celebrity Survivor 6. Even worse, he had to be banned from all 4 sites in order to stop his assaults on the hosts & players. These awards are based on simple statistics and facts. No judgement needed. At the time of the awards, here is how the stats stood: These awards were all decided by you, the public. At the time of the Awards Ceremony, here were the stats: These next few awards were also decided by the public, but aren't awarded to individual people. Here are the winners of the Logo Ownage, Avatar Ownage, Avatar Suckage and Buff Ownage awards, in their respective order. Award-11Logo.png|2011 Logo Ownage Award-11Avatar1.png|2011 Avatar Ownage Award-11Avatar2.png|2011 Avatar Suckage Award-11Buff.png|2011 Buff Ownage The last 2 Poll Awards aren't given to players or images. You voted on the Tribe Ownage award (given to the Spiritus Tribe of SurVs 7) and the Twist Ownage award (given to the Yin Yang Idols twist of SurVs 8). These awards are all self explanatory. This year's Memorable Player award goes to Melinda of SurVs 9. She came into the NP ORG scene out of the blue and played an amazing game. Her performance was so memorable that not only did people hold a grudge against her in other games, but some were also obviously jealous. In nearly every other game she played there was always a few people throwing SurVs 9 as a reason to get her out. We decided to award the Strategic Player award to Joel from both Survivor Squishy 2 and Survivor Squishy 3. Between the 2 seasons he was behind a total of 20 eliminations and 10 crazy ass moves. Of which, the infamous Exile Island removals stand out most. On top of this, he ended up winning both seasons. Three years ago we gave the Oddest Player award to Global Survivor 7's Sean for using a Magic 8-Ball site to make all his decisions. He was played by DonnieDarkoWannabe and this year...we welcomed him back. There hasn't been any sign of him in the past few years, but he returned to play as Sean yet again, for SurVs 7. And yet again, he left all decisions to a Magic 8-Ball site. Whether or not it's intentional that both ORGs he played were the 7th seasons of their respective seasons...we don't know. Who is this weirdo and what's his fascination with Magic 8-Balls? Coach of SurVs 7 took on the personality of the real Coach and even tweeked it to make it his own special blend. He gave everyone nicknames like Coach "Flame Warrior", Erinn "Maiden of the sharpened Tongue", Brendan "the Ironclad" and Sierra "Succubus to the Impure". In spirit of the season's Mystery Pots twist he also had spoke to a Pot, taking advice when needing it. The best part is that he never broke character. This is why we declared him the Entertaining Player of 2011. At quick glance you'll see that Stassi from The Amazing Race got a 4th Place performance. But how did she get there? Leg 1, she came in dead last due to a huge misunderstanding. She only survived because Kevin didn't compete. Leg 3, Stassi earned 4 1/2 hours worth of penalties that would've normally knocked anyone out of the game. Luckily for her, Eric accidently submitted the slowest flight possible. This mistake cost him and saved her. Leg 4, she came in dead last again. However, it was a non-elimination leg. Leg 5, Stassi came in dead last yet again. Being the first to actually finish the work, she was able to purchase the $25 Fate Chip. This Fate Chip gave her a 20 Minute time credit, which bumped her ahead of Mirna by a mere 17 Minutes. Leg 7, Stassi would have been last aagain. She lucked out when Dallas was Yielded, taking last place for himself as a result. Leg 9, we saw yet another non-elimination leg. Which was good for Stassi, seeing as she came in last place. Whether it be other people's errors, Yields, non-eliminations or simply fate smiling down on her...Stassi definitely deserves Luckiest Player this year. For Celebrity Survivor 6 we brought back some of the best the past 5 seasons had to offer for an All-Stars season. For this season only we also had 3 Paparazzi, instead of just the 1 like past seasons. Finally, this season also brought arguably the cruelest twist of all. One where the 3 Paparazzi got to single-handedly choose 1 All-Star each, who will be eliminated on Day 1; before the game even begins. Papa Delta didn't know who to choose for this cruelty so she left her decision up to Random.org. Easily one of the most deserving to be there, Ne-Yo drew the short end of this stick. For this reason we award him Unluckiest Player. In Survivor Squishy 2 we had the joy that is Jerri. It's as though Jerri enjoyed turning every small issue into an overly dramatic moment. She'd throw insults around for giggles, poke fun when she got bored and when things didn't go her way she didn't hesitate to scream and shout. She never got personal and never took things too far, but it was enough to make her quite a few enemies. Hence why we've decided to award her Dramatic Player this year. Lastly, the Best Partners and Best Rivals awards. SurVs 9 joned together 2 of the most unlikely people; Melinda and Sean, played by Kissmyrose2 and RayI2004. They met, bonded instantly and became inseperable. They worked amazingly together in SurVs 9 and were so in sync that to this day people fear them being in the same ORG together. On the flip side, the Best Rivals award goes to Candice & Russell from both Survivor Squishy 2 and Survivor Squishy 3. They started out as friends trying to work as allies. However, neither fully trusted the other and created allies outside of each other. Eventually the paranoia and distrust of each other led to both players scheming ways to take out the other. Neither were very good at having secret allies and got busted. This made the rivalry stronger and completely broke any chance of an alliance. Mainly because the secret army each had created had theirs sights set on the other player. A war was created that spanned 2 whole seasons. As with a lot of ORGs, Survivor Squishy 2 held an Exile Island twist. This one though, had a severe rule stating that you while exiled you were forbidden from talking about the game with ANYONE not at Exile Island with you. Punishment would be removal from the game. They were allowed to talk to people...just not about the game. Simple. This rule was made quite clear to ALL players. It's Episode 4. Coach was sent to Exile Island. He began to brag on his stance in the game to a large call on Skype, not realizing people in the call were also in the game. With the encouragement of close allies, Candice proceeded to record a conversation with Coach then show it to the host as proof of them breaking the rules. For breaking the rules, Coach was removed from the game. He never saw it coming and it's this that we awarded Biggest Blindside. This didn't go over well with Coach and half the cast at all. His tribe threatened to quit the game. Coach called rig, threw personal attacks, deleted his account, blocked all involved from all networks and even had their RL husband harass the host on Facebook. Despite the fact it was Coach who in fact broke the rules of the game, it was those who busted him that grew targets on their backs as well as a lot of heat from other players, being accused of "going too far" and "having no morals". All this...is what we chose to award Dramatic Moment this year. Nina of Celebrity Survivor 5 went a large chunk of the game without really writing a decent confessional. Merge comes and she finally does. At the end of it she says "Watch me get voted out this Tribal after taking the effort to write a decent confessional lol". Funny enough...she was idoled out roughly 2 hours later. This brief transcript it why we awarded Nina Ironic Moment. To fully understand why we awarded Brent Smartest Move we need to quickly inform you of the inners of Celebrity Survivor 6. There was a 5-way alliance that included Sarah, Lucy, Tom, Ryan & Logan against a 3-way alliance of Davina, Brent and Rose. Hoping to get rid of the idols both Lucy and Rose had, Tom and Ryan teamed with Brent from the minority trio. Their hopes were to also get rid of Davina, but do so behind Brent's back. So among their group of 5+Brent they expected the votes to be 4 on Lucy (Tom, Ryan, Rose & Davina), 2 on Rose (Brent & Lucy) and then secretly 2 on Davina (Sarah & Logan) as well as idols used by Lucy & Rose after being "secretly warned". However, Brent had no intentions of keeping to this. He and his minority trio instead voted Sarah. This trickery was enough to create a 3-2-1 vote that gave the minority sole say in who left, sending Sarah home. She never saw it coming. Without this move...the trio would've been doomed. Instead it gave them the chance to idol Logan the next round and put themselves on equal footing with the opposing alliance. They then took control of the game and all 3 made finale. For these same reasons and more, all 3 of the minority were also awarded Biggest Turn Around. Dumbest Move this year is a short one. Knowing he was being voted out, Robert of SurVs 9 plead a case to Zoe. He knew she was thinking of changing things up and had enough pull around the tribe to possibly succeed. Sadly for him, he used the notion that all who have won a previous season need to leave. He was hoping this would be enough to send Sean home, but he forgot that Zoe herself was a previous winner. We created these awards just for fun. They are all for obscure reasons and are meant to make you laugh. The Lazy Bum award goes to the player who sat out and/or didn't do the most challenges in a single season. This went to Alina from SurVs 12. Out of the 14 challenges Alina was around for, she only partook in 8. She missed out on 6 challenges, but managed to make finale in the end. The Chatterbox, Untarnished and Potty Mouth awards are 3 more that are a bit statistical. Brandon Q. from SurVs 10 won the Chatterbox award for having the most posts in a single season (6,226). Ahollywoodslayer takes the crown this year for the Untarnished award for being the only player to win a ballot-based ORG without ever receiving a single vote against them; with just 1 game. Then Sarah from SurVs 9 won the Potty Mouth award for saying the most number of allowed curse words; 190 in a single season. The Cry Baby and Sour Lips awards are similar but not exact. The Cry Baby award goes to the player who complained the most over something small and unimportant. This was hands down given to Moviefreak02 and spans between two games this year. After being elminated from a normal challenge that was essentially just Battleship in Survivor Squishy 2, as Jimmy...he quit the game. Then he quit Celebrity Survivor 4, as Ryan, simply to avoid seeing the host of Survivor Squishy 2, who was playing in Celebrity Survivor 4 as Selena. The Sour Lips award goes to the player who showed the least sportsmanship after being voted out. Iresqu911 was removed from Survivor Squishy 2 for breaking an Exile Island rule. She didn't handle it well. She called rig, threw a huge fit, deleted her account, blocked everyone connected to her removal and what stood out most and gave her this award is that she actually had both her husband and her roommate to attack the host on Facebook and Skype, respectively. Just a bit overboard in my opinion. The twist of SurVs 11 caused the men to be forced to work together. Well, Ace developed the perfect strategy that played off the twist and would take him smoothly to the end. The strategy was to form an all men's alliance. Seeing as the twist already forced a split of sorts, it worked perfectly. Throughout the entirety of the game the men stuck together to eliminate all the women. That was only layer 1 of the strategy. Underneath the men's alliance was a Gabon alliance. The Gabon men would they turn on the Vanuatu men to pick them off 1 by 1 after the women. And this...was only layer 2 of the strategy. Underneath the Gabon alliance was Ace's core alliance of him, Charlie, Matty & Dan. These 4 would turn on the rest of the Gabon men to pick them off 1 by 1 after the women and after the Vanuatus. This strategy worked like a charm. Three of the four men made the finale. As creator of the perfect plan and keeping all those men in line throughout...there's no doubt in our minds that Ace fully deserves the Puppeteer award this year. The Cut Prime award was given to the player who had the potential to shine in a game, but was cut before they could. This went to Charlie from SurVs 11. He was in the majority alliance and set up a perfect strategy to make a smooth ride to the end with his 2 main allies. In fact, it was the same alliance and strategy as mentioned in the Puppeteer award. However, it was leaked to Ken that the planned vote out for their first TC was using a Hidden Idol. So he took advantage of this situation to eliminate who he felt was his biggest threat: Charlie. There is no doubt in my mind that he would've succeeded in getting to the finale, because after his departure...his pals continued to use their strategy and did indeed have a smooth ride to the finale. Natalie from SurVs 8 was hands down the only option for Sweet Pea. SurVs 8 was a Hero vs Villains season. A total of 12 of our most honest, loyal, underdog and kind players were brought back to be our heroes. Fortunately for us hosts, but unfortunately for the players...this season proved to be a bit evil. The stress of the game got to and compromised the morals of the heroes. Some turned into bullies, some raging lunatics, others backstabbers and liars. Natalie was the ONLY hero who at the end of the game was still a hero, never steering from the word she gave. Even at the cost of her own game. This year's Big Bitch award goes to the girl who dumped the rice, stole the flint and harassed everyone she possibly could of whom she didn't like. She was so hated by the cast of Celebrity Survivor 4 that they worked together at the F11 for the sole purpose to get her eliminated through a popularity based elimination challenge. We watched as she took our very first Big Bitch award and now she's back! That's right. ExecuBiotch, who played Shannen from both Celebrity Survivor 4 and Celebrity Survivor 6 takes the crown. In SurVs 12 the La Flor tribe was a complete failure. They lost every single challenge, always coming in last. The tribe started with 9 members and by the time the swap finished in Round 4...only Albert was left. He continued to lose too, winning only 1 immunity challenge before merge. Still never winning a challenge, Albert made it all the way to the Final 5 of the game where he finally went home. However, he was never voted out. The only reason he left the game is because everyone else around him played Hidden Idols. Having everything against him all game long he STILL managed to get 5th out of 40. This is why we awarded him the Underdog award. The Flirties award is another that is for fun and is just an adorable one to hand out. It goes to the couple who simply flirted the most in a given season. Neleh and Sarah from SurVs 9 walk away with this award this year. Why? Well, let's just say that thanks to them...Exile Island is now an X-Rated zone. So read with caution. I'm a firm believer in karma and voodoo. That's why these next 2 awards were the most fun. The Voodoo award goes to both Melinda and Erinn from the SurVs series. All seasons of SurVs were something vs something. In most seasons the winner was a representative from the first "something" in the title. Jessie was from Africa...and won SurVs 1: Africa vs Australia. Chicken was from China and won SurVs 2: China vs Pearl Islands. The only TWO seasons where the winner represented the second "something" was SurVs 7: Borneo vs Tocantins...and...SurVs 9: Marquesas vs Exile Island. Won by Erinn & Melinda, respectively. But what makes this weird enough to win this award...is that both of them...went on to later become co-winners of SurV 13: All-Stars, the largest and final season of the series as well as the only season to not have "vs" in its title. The Karma award is a more simple one this year. As previously mentioned, Iresqu911 played Coach in Survivor Squishy 2 and was removed from the game when Candice turned them in for breaking an Exile Island rule. Later that season, Candice was then turned in and removed for breaking that very same rule. Just goes to show...be careful not to reap what you sew. These awards were given to those that we personally enjoyed hosting the most, with the addition of 1 facepalm award. The Dumbest Vote award is on this list because we like to be able to look back and ask "what were you thinking? lol". Imagine you're in a game that had just swapped you into a new tribe of 6. Of those 6 are 3 people who publicly admit to being in a F3 alliance, yourself and 2 others who came from different original tribes. This was the set up in the newest Loa tribe of Celebrity Survivor 4. When it came to vote at TC, Antoine went to both Rachel and Julianne to rally a tie vote against Corbin of the "Loa 3" alliance. having the most past votes, they would've won the tie too. To which they could stick together for control or use the other original Loa members to do their own thing. Both ladies rejected him. They both individually planned to suck up to the trio in hopes they could buy time until merge. Antoine left the game with 16th Place. Unsurprisingly, Julianne and Rachel followed in his footsteps at 15th and 14th. Tsk tsk. Ashley from SurVs 10 had the Best Confessionals in our opinion. Each round she created a few editorials on the events from her perspective. Take a look for yourself by going to her confessional. When it came to the best Juror Speech, Aras from SurVs 10 takes the crown. It was cute, funny and had a few pics of the hot man himself. What made it sparkle though was his question to the finalists. He asked them to explain how their performance in SurVs 10 reflected their performances in the bedroom. Yes, we mean sex. He went there. When it came to taboo, Rose from both Celebrity Survivor 5 and Celebrity Survivor 6 would find embarrassing or awkward photos of those she wished to vote out then create a polaroid of it. Not only was it funny, but it was the inspiration for the layout of our Top Model ORG series. That is why we awarded her the Creative Vote award. Award-11Vote1.png|2011 Creative Vote Award-11Vote2.png|2011 Creative Vote Award-11Vote3.png|2011 Creative Vote Below is what Christine from SurVs 12 had in her signature, winning her the Siggy Ownage award: